smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
SMITE Версия 3.4.3299
= 3.4 - Укус зимы | 15 Марта 2016 = “''We have a lot on the table for Patch 3.4, Winter's Bite! First, our newest Goddess joins the ranks; hailing from the Norse Pantheon Skadi and her companion Kaldr are ready to join the Battleground of the Gods. In addition to a new god, the 2016 Season Ticket launches, boasting a large number of new skins and rewards to be earned through playing SMITE and watching SMITE eSports!'' This patch also brings some adjustments to a few gods who were under-performing as well as addresses some of the concerns around Solo laners in Conquest gaining too much experience. Additionally, a few items are seeing tweaks to better solidify their identity and their strengths. We are excited for everyone to get their hands on the new adjustments and see how they play out!” Новая богиня: Скади - Богиня зимы Kaldr, The Winter Wolf (Passive) :Кальдр, волк зимы — Пассивная способность Kaldr сражается на стороне Skadi и обладает двумя обличьями: зверя и элементаля. В обличии зверя он может атаковать врагов и получать урон. В обличии элементаля он приобретает иммунитет к атакам и регенерирует здоровье со временем. Его обличия контролирует Skadi способностью Rune Of The Hunt, но он насильно приобретет форму элементаля, если потеряет все очки здоровья :*Очков здоровья: 5 :*Скорость атаки: 50% скорости атаки Скади :*Скорость передвижения: 110% скорости передвижения Скади :*Урон от миньонов на линии: -1 HP за 5 ударов :*Другие источники урона: -1 HP от любой атаки ли способности Piercing Cold :Skadi throws an icy spear forward, dealing damage to enemies and Slowing them for 3s. Kaldr's basic attacks deal double damage to targets afflicted by Piercing Cold. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 15s. :*Damage: 90/140/190/240/290 (+80% of your physical power) :*Slow: 20/25/30/35/40%. Rune Of The Hunt :Toggle: Skadi marks an enemy for Kaldr to hunt. While toggled on, Kaldr assumes Beast form, chasing and attacking the marked enemy. If a marked enemy dies Kaldr attacks other enemies nearby. When toggled off, Kaldr stops attacking and returns to Skadi, reverting to his Elemental form on the way. This ability can be activated at rank 0 and Kaldr gains new skills as it ranks up. Cost: None. Cooldown: .5s. :*Basic Attack Damage: 60/80/80/100/100% of Skadi's Basic Attack Damage :*Rank 1: Kaldr gains a dash attack :*Rank 3: Kaldr's kills heal him :*Rank 5: Kaldr's attacks give Skadi 10% increased movement speed Permafrost :Skadi freezes the ground for 5s at a target location. The icy area deals damage to enemies that touch it and continues to deal additional damage every .5s they stay on it. Gods who step on the ice lose control of their movement and slide across. Also, Skadi's movement speed increases by 25% while standing on the area. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 18s. :*Damage: 70/100/130/160/190 (+60% of your physical power) :*Damage per Tick: 5/10/15/20/25 (+5% of your physical power) :*Radius: 16/18/20/22/24 Winter's Grasp (Ultimate) :Snowstorms surround Skadi and Kaldr. Upon activation, enemies in range become Rooted and Kaldr is restored to full health. The storms persist for 5s while dealing damage to enemies every .5s and making Kaldr immune to damage. Cost: 80/90/00/110/120. Cooldown: 90s. :*Damage Per Tick: 10/20/30/40/50 (+5% of your physical power) :*Root Duration: 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2s New God Skins Updated God Cards New Voice Packs * Skadi * Recon Artemis * Hellrider Chiron * Chaacolate Chaac * Sunstar Ra * Last Commando Rama 2016 Season Ticket *'New Skins' :*Sunstar Ra :*Last Commando Rama :*Adjudicator Anubis :*Crimson Ops Bastet :*White Death Loki :*Silent Blade Nemesis :*Aurum Nu Wa *'New Avatar' :*Which Came First? *'New Global Emote' :*GG *'New Announcer Pack' :*Hinduman *'New Ward' :*Peeper *'New Music Theme' :*Divine Action Achievements *'Hades' :*Oh the Agony ::*As Hades, land a single Pillar of Agony on 3 enemy gods affected with Blight. :*Blighted ::*As Hades apply Blight on your enemies to augment all four of your abilities in one game. *'Hel' :*Cleansed Your Soul ::*As Hel cleanse three of your teammates from being stunned. :*Which Side Are You On ::*As Hel kill the same enemy twice with one kill coming from light stance and one coming from dark stance. *'Ullr' :*Axemanship ::*As Ullr land 20 Thrown Axe in a single match. :*Bowmanship ::*As Ullr land 20 Hail Of Arrows in a single match. Miscellaneous *Added a Weekly Quest cooldown timer to show when you will get your next Weekly Quest. *Added Bot Difficult Selection for Custom Games. *Fixed the Ranked badge page is showing S1 medals for S2 leagues *Added Undo for Item Store :*The button reverts ALL purchases and upgrades since you entered the store. Gameplay “''This is a very targeted adjustment to the amount of Gold and XP that can be farmed in solo lane. We're investigating additional adjustments to that side of the jungle in future patches, but this should be a good first step in closing the level gap generated from the island.” *Conquest: Removed one boar from the Fire Giant side Boar Camp. Item Changes Glowing Emerald *All items in this tree have had their cost reduced by 50. Hydra's Lament *The passive effect no longer has a cooldown. Masamune *Increased physical power from 30 → 50. Rage *Reduced cost from 2600 → 2400. Rod of Asclepius *Increased Aura from 15% → 20%. *Reduced cost from 2660 → 2600. Rod of Healing *Reduced cost from 1530 → 1500. Sanctuary *Sanctuary can no longer be activated while casting another ability. Sprint *Fixed an issue where Sprint's targeter was outside of its proper range of 55 units. Wind Demon *Increased Healing Debuff Duration from 3s → 8s. God Changes Anhur “''While our fix to Impale in 3.3 helped out, Anhur still is struggling to find his footing. This patch we're reducing slightly the cost of his clear, while also improving the benefit of his passive.” * Enfeeble :*Increased physical protection debuff from 15 → 20. * Impale :*Decreased Mana cost from 70/80/90/100/110 → 70/75/80/85/90. Bakasura * Eat Minion :*Fixed being unable to eat the small minions at the Blue camp in Conquest. Chaac * Storm Call :*Reduced cooldown from 90s → 75s Guan Yu * Conviction :*Increased cooldown from 10s → 12s. Hercules “''We're expecting a lot of people to be surprised by this one. Hercules has been one of our lowest performing gods, across the board at all skill levels, this season. And we think everyone feels it, as his play-time has slowly decreased to a trickle. We're improving the benefit of his passive as he levels, and also starting his base Attack Damage and Movement Speed more in line with other Warriors. Additionally we're reducing the cooldown of Earthbreaker to better line up with it's combo-paired ability; Driving Strike.” *'General''' :*Increased base Movement Speed from 370 → 375. :*Increased base Attack Damage from 35 → 39. * Strength From Pain :*Increased Physical Power buff from 30 + 1 per level → 30 + 2 per level. * Earthbreaker :*Reduced cooldown from 15 → 14. Kukulkan “''Kukulkan is getting some much needed love this patch! We're adjusting the mana cost on Whirlwind (a big community request) securing Kukulkan's position as the king of clear, and also improving the scaling and late game potential from Zephyr.” * '''Zephyr' :*Increased magical power scaling from 60% → 75%. * Whirlwind :*Reduced mana cost from 70/90/110/130/150 → 70/80/90/100/110. Ra * Speed of Light :*Increased lifetime from 10s → 15s. Raijin * Percussive Storm :*Fixed Raijin applying 2 procs of Soul Reaver with this ability under special conditions. Rama “''More arrows! Rama now regenerates Astral Arrows faster, and also consumes less mana when using Astral Strike.” * '''Astral Quiver' :*Increased rate of Astral Arrow regeneration from one arrow every 15s → every 12s. * Astral Strike :*Reduced mana cost per arrow from 25 → 20 per arrow. Thanatos *'General' :*Increased base physical protection from 11 → 14. :*Increased base attack power from 37 → 39. Ullr * Expose Weakness (Invigorate) :*Removed the tooltip error which stated he lost the buff upon switching stances. Source __NOEDITSECTION__ 3.4.3299